The Hosts Of Love
by Teddybearbaby05
Summary: it's a love story but another anime is in it too. cuz im mean i wont tell u which one. though it's obvious if you read disclaimers or author notes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto and Host Club!.....SIKE! Got ya didn't I? ;)

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in 6 months..... only Kakashi could come up with an excuse for this. sadly he refused to come for the simple fact he wasn't in this chapter. So instead.........

(grabs Tamaki and squeezes him makeing his puppy eyes appear)

Love me! -cough- -cough- You guys can read now and later REVIEW...or flame.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The third music room, where instead of instruments it consisted of the infamous Host Club. To this very day I still wonder how I ended up a member of this craziness, but I guess that's what they mean when they say when life gives you lemons. Life here in Ouran High School actually isn't too bad. I've made a couple friends, so to speak. Each one is quite unique or unusual is their own special and corrupted way. In all honesty though, I really do like them…

There's Kyoya. He's quite smart and gifted though not even im aware of his full potential. He's one who appears to be an egoist and self centered person. He says that he only participates in things that benefits him in the long run but I can see that it's an act so no one knows how kind of a person he really is.

The twins Hikaru and kaoru. They've been clumped together their whole lives and that tends to show a lot of similarities in their personalities but if you take the time to see them without seeing them, then two different people will appear. Does that make any sense? See Hikaru is a bit meaner than Kaoru and tends to be quite irrational and selfish when worked up, while kaoru is more rational in stressing situations and keeps his feelings to himself. Together they can be quite twisted and such a handful, I should know.

Mori is quite different from the twins, quiet and composed. But there are some similarities. Like when he's worried, guilty, etc he can be emotionally unstable. He tends to get wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely stops himself from tripping over his own feet. My guess is that he's most calm when caring for Hunny, his best friend. The best way to describe Hunny would have to be childish, but in a cute, non- annoying way. He loves cute things and is cute himself but I think that's a complex in itself. I think what's really behind that cute exterior is a seventeen year old teenager who's craving for attention. I wonder if Mori would believe my theory.

I sure am rambling a lot to myself today… I think I've analyzed every- oh yeah! I forgot Tamaki… well to explain him plain and simple; he's a energetic, overly optimistic, caring… idiot.

Well that pretty much sums up the Host Club in my eyes. Really now I should be attending to the-

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Daddy is not pleased! All these beautiful woman have come to see you, talk with you, bask in your pale and elegant glow!!! Is this how you repay their feelings for you by drifting off into a world that isn't for them?" Tamaki interjects her thoughts with his usual rambles.

"Sempai?" Haruhi blinks trying to get an idea of what Tamaki's speech was about, uncaringly guilty of not listening. Tamaki's face brightens to light pink and enthusiastically grabs her face to his chest and sways side to side, like a mother cooing her child says "Oh Haruhi! You're just too cute! Daddy's little baby looks so precious when she-HE stares into space!!!" Tamaki is overwhelmed with glee but stops his racket when a thought crosses his mind…

"Hmmm…. Is it possible you may be thinking of my beauty? Of my handsome features that would rival a God's!!! Haruhi…" He looks into her eyes and says with the straightest of faces, "Have you fallen in love with me?"

Haruhi pushes his face away with her hand as a faint blush creeps upon her face. "Not likely sempai…." With this breaking news Tamaki solemnly drifted away from her table as Haruhi goes back to attending her costumers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally our club session is over!"The twins sighed, exasperated from today's events as hosts in the Host Club. Their stomachs began to growl from lack of nutrition. Kaoru cries out, "What's for lunch?" As a reflex Hikaru emphasizes him by complaining. "I'm starving here!"

The rest of the club seemed to agree with their notion and began cleaning their stations so they could run off to lunch. Of course Hunny had other plans, knowing that Mori would clean up after him, he ran out the room imitating an airplane. Mori stopped what he was doing concerned that Hunny would hurt himself while running in the halls. He picked up Hunny's and his book bag and headed towards the door. He turned around and told Tamaki he'd come back to finish cleaning and after getting an approval he was gone.

Chuckles could be heard from Kyoya's cleaned station as he took a rather dramatic seat in his chair.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him with confusion. "What's so funny shadow king?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking that Tamaki has once again been bamboozled. Really Tamaki do you honestly believe Mori sempai would come back when he went through the trouble of taking his and Hunny's bookbag?"

Tamaki looked like a deer in head lights… "I… I guess not." He shrugged his shoulders, seemingly to have no care in the world.

Grins curled upon the twins lips. "Hey boss!" Tamaki swirled around. "Since Mori sempai isn't here to clean up the mess-" Kaoru is interrupted by Hikaru, "I guess that means you have to clean up after-" They continue in unison, sadistically "HU-NNY-SEM-PAI!!!"

Tamaki once again swirls around but towards Hunny's station. His smile falls as the visual of half eaten sweets, unwanted wrappers and forgotten toys layed sprawled all over the table and floor. In place of the smile was a twitch of his right eye and shoulder and the stupid reply of… "WHAT!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hunny soared down the hall chanting "ca-ke, ca-ke, lunchtime fun!" The hall was fairly empty giving him plenty of running room. He was unaware of the couple of dogging people that appeared now and then, or the girl that was calling out to him.

A girl with long blue hair up to her midriff and big bright white eyes equivalent to the moon looked upon an approaching Hunny with much concern. She bit her bottom lip; she had noticed his shoe was untied and no matter how loud she spoke, which didn't compliment her quiet nature, he just didn't hear her calls. One more try she thought….

"Hunny sempai!" Soon as she called, Hunny came to attention. But as he searched for the voice he stepped on one of his shoe laces. He stumbled and fell face flat on the floor and bit his tongue. Tears fell from his eyes as he bawled upon the floor.

The girl walked up to him and lowered herself to her knees. She smiled sweetly a little blush climbing on her face. Hunny sits on his butt sniffling but giving the girl his full attention. At the cries of Hunny Mori began to sprint down the hall only to come to a halt viewing the girl who had taken his place as of the moment.

She clasps his hands and takes them from his face so he could look at her. Her smile seemed to brighten even more so as she said, "Hunny…If you l-love me g-give me a smile." Hunny began to giggle at the theatre game joke she made and replied, "Honey I love you but I just can't smile!" Too bad he contradicted himself by smiling, making him lose the game. But of course he didn't care he wasn't sad anymore. The girl proceeded in tying Hunny's shoes hoping to prevent another mishap from occurring.

Footsteps were heard behind Hunny as Mori slowly approached them. Hunny jumped up with glee. "Takashi!" He gives him a hug. Mori stares at the girl making her flush with embarrassment. "Thank you…um…" She seemed a bit shocked as he gave out a hand for her to take. She accepts and he pulls her up with ease; making her squeal with surprise when her small form accidently smashes against him. He watched as her face turned into a un-normal shade of red. A little amused he scratched the back of his head and mumbled a hushed, "Sorry..um… What-What is your name anyway?"

"H-Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. N-nice to m-meet you." She steps a few steps away from him and extended a small hand. He takes it with indifference and shakes it. He couldn't help but stare at her but eventually it became awkward. She says her farewells to the two boys. Again, Mori couldn't help but stare at her fading form.

"Ta-ka-shi!" Hunny's voice rang in his ear.

"hm, Mitskuni?" Mori looked down on him with much concern.

"I want something yummy for my tummy!" With that he grabbed Mori's hand and ran off with him toward the cafeteria. Mori relieved that the awkward moment was over and Hunny's shoes where now tied followed suit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's Note: Sooo... yeah...... were you expecting me to say something of importance?

jk _ don't hit me! chapter one is done

Review now please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Chapter 2 is up...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The only way to describe Mori sempai today would have to be out of it. He's not exactly his usual self. I wonder if I should address it? Well Hunny sempai seems fine at least, so I'll just leave it alone for now. But just watching him stare into space is killing me…… not to mention the table cloth being stained by tea , by which Mori's attempting to pour in a cup. I just can't help but laugh.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Haruhi….. at this rate you'll never pay back your dept. Im so glad you think you can just lounge around here….. it allows me to add to your debt. By all means do proceed." Kyoya couldn't help but smile as he pushed in a few digits in his calculator.

Haruhi slouched back in her chair with a sigh. "Kyoya sempai your soo cruel!" She couldn't help but whine. This was cruelty amoung other things in The Host Club.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and gave a crocked smirk. "Oh? I think im quite easy going… to a degree." Haruhi could see the irony in the stiff, and precise way he held himself up.

Her eyes drifted away from him, glazed over with misery.. "Easygoing… yeah, im sure." Sarcasm just oozed out her mouth when she spoke.

Satissfied that Haruhi was back to work, if you would call it that, Kyoya walked off chuckling. How fun it was to be the shadow king…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru sat in class, early Host Club activities were over and class had started. He was holding a piece of paper tightly. Hikaru looked over at the paper, lack of interest evident in his gaze. "Not again…." Koaru seemed to mumble. Hikaru could see the disappointment in his words hopeing to cheer him up he says, "Wanna play our love letter game? " Kaoru smiles. "It's been a while." Hikaru could sense his brother was hesitant to playing old cruel jokes but he agreed soon after.

"After school then?" Hikaru asked

"That's what the paper says."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You wrote him a letter?!" A slam of a locker could be heard.

"Yeah…So what!" The girl blushed feeling silly, having to defend herself.

"You hardly known him for a month and you wanna declare your love for him?" Annoyance written all over her face.

"Not once did I write the word love on that letter! All I said was I had a crush on him." Now seeing that she had the upper hand by convincing her friend, she retorted for fun. "Calm down before you get wrinkles in that huge forehead of yours." She giggled in a sickly cute way and walked away.

A huge pout was on the girl's face. She pushed her short pink hair away from her forehead and felt it, as if to check that everything was normal. With a roll of the eyes and an exasperated sigh she stormed off the other direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mori walked down the hall, almost being knocked over by some freshman with pink hair and green eyes. She seemed to be… upset? He continued walking not giving it much thought. He had only turned the corner when he viewed something that made him pick up his speed.

Books flew up in the air, one actually hitting him in the head, but he caught her. Hyuuga, that is. He had seen it coming when someone in the hall had bumped her pretty harshly making her fall back. He felt good helping someone other than Hunny and couldn't shake the thought of taking care of her instead of Hunny.

In his train of thought Mori forgot that he was holding Hinata. But when she was struggling to get free he seemed to snap back to reality. He let go wondering why she was so eager to escape his hold. "…Sorry."

She didn't mean any harm…. She was great full that he caught her it's just….

Hinata blushed deeply and stared at her feet.

…..he totally caught her under her bust! He…..He probably didn't mean to…. Or notice.

She fiddled with her fingers not knowing what to say.

Mori bent down and picked up the books that flew out of her hand. When he finished he looked up at her. She was biting her bottom lip and her blush seemed to have receeded somewhat. She took the books and held them tight to her chest. Mori rose a small smile adorning his face.

She's really cute…. He couldn't help but think it. He patted her on the head, as you would do a child or puppy. His hands made their way into his pockets, walked passed her and walked away….

Hinata swirled around, books still held tightly to chest and her cheeks still painted dark pink as well. Her nervousness was evident as she racked her brain on what to say. All that came out was a pathetic cry of… "T-thank you!" But unknown to her and him that was all the thanks Mori needed for her voice rang in his head all day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Three o'clock…" Hikaru smiled at Kaoru and received a smile back. They walked with each other out of the school, excited to give their game one more go for old time sake.

"I'll just go find a place to hide" Hikaru ran off to await Kaoru's call when the time came.

Kaoru stood there…. Waiting for a girl he wasn't too sure he knew. The amount of girls he saw by the dozen everyday tended to deflect his memory of which girl was who…

It's probably some dumb fan girl who thinks she knows me……. She probably wants to analyze me, see what makes me tick perhaps? This stupid letter, stupid girl….. The only person who knows me is Hikaru……

Dear Kaoru,

You're in my class and I see you every day. I can't shake the fact that you should go out with me. Your hot, I'm hot and well I like you okay? We've only talked a few times but you're always with your brother, not that it's a problem, it's just I wanna know you. Ya know? Well whatever just meet me outside the school at three.

Stupid…. You don't wanna know me…. Yeah I'll admit you said all the right things but we'll see how true you really are…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's taking that dumb girl so long?!"Hikaru was getting impatient. He descreetly peeked behind the wall he was leaning on.

"Is she here yet?" A girl with pink hair and green eyes seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She leaned against him to view her friend who obviously wasn't there.

Confused and irritated Hikaru pushed the girl off of him receiving a smack on the side of the head for being rude as the girl put it. The two began to bicker not noticing that the girl who wrote the love letter had arrived…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru scoped her out. Blonde hair, blue eyes, finely shapes. He deemed her hot. Of course it was hard to tell with the school's stupid puffy girl's uniform.

"Have you been waiting long?" She tossed her hair back dramatically smiling sweetly.

With just that sentence Kaoru knew that her intentions were to be late. "I got your letter..." Kaoru continued… "But you got the wrong twin. I'm Hikaru."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The argument abruptly stopped when the girl with odd pink hair decided to ask a question. "Why are you here Hikaru…right? Of course, since my friend is obviously talking to Kaoru. I don't know how she can tell the difference! I just keep on talking, but anyway…. Are you here cuz Kaoru likes little miss piggy over there?" Green eyes looked at Hikaru expectantly.

"N-not exactly…but you can say that." Hikaru was overwhelmed with guilt for a moment, but it left just as quickly as it came. "Now shut up!"

"How rude!"

"Sshhh!"

"I will not!"

"Ooh I just wanna hit you, you dumb girl!!!" Hikaru clasped his mouth now being the one guilty of yelling. He looked over his shoulder expecting them to of heard him, only to find they didn't. He sighed relieved.

"Could you be any louder!" She slaps him on the side of the head again ignoring his glares.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She looked dumbfounded for a few seconds and mumbled, "I was so sure-"

Kaoru looked at the letter for a second then looked right at her knowing it was time for the fun to start… "Ino… Would Hikaru be okay?" He points to himself.

Ino stares at him still dumbfounded. She shuts her eyes, agitation apparent. Suddenly she raises her hand…. Kaoru never seen it coming. He touched his burning check…

What? This… This never happened before….

His eyes were wide expecting an explanation. And sure as hell Ino gave it to him. "What type of girl do you take me for?! Just because you look alike doesn't mean I'm gonna through myself on both of you. I like Kaoru for a reason!-"

"And what reason is that?" He couldn't help but be curious.

Ino felt self-conscious now… "I….It was just a hunch, but since I put the note in the wrong locker….. I guess I was wrong." Ino turned to leave but Kaoru grabbed her arm on a reflex…

He let go… What's gotten into him? "Tell…tell me anyway."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's note: review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**gosh im tired....**_

**_to tired to even explain why my chap is soo late.... i'll explain next chap_**

**_enjoy as I sleep_**

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_"I like Koaru for a reasom." Her voice soft this time, Ino that is. There was no reply so she inched closer to him.._

_"I like you for a reason." His heart started to skip as she threw her arms around him....._

_Her face reaches his ear and she whispers, "I love you for a reason Koaru." Her voice sounding like a man this time...._

_She moved her arms from around his neck and long and behold it wasn't Ino who stood before him but instead it was, Hikaru?_

Koaru jolted up, shocked by all means of the word. What the hell? Ever since yesterday's after school meeting with that Ino chick his brain has been majorly fucked up. He burried his face and his hands trying to figure out the meaning of his dream. It was probably nothing im just worked up about what that girl said is all. He heard rustleing, tired and annoyed eyes paired up at him. "Another nightmare?"

Koaru was quiet as he stared at his brother. He turned away and in a whisper said, "It's nothing. Go back to sleep..." He was more so trying to convince himself rather than Hikaru. At this Hikaru rose up and leaned on his brother's back to support himself. Silence. To Koaru it was both conforting and awkward. The words spoken seemed to have morthed into something else as did Ino in his dreams.... He really didn't want to think about it too much. Instead his mind recalled the actual events from the other day.

_"I like Koaru for a reason!"_

_"And what reason is that?"_

_"I... It was just a hunch, but since I put the note in the wrong locker.... I guess I was wrong."_

_"Tell... Tell me anyway...."_

_At first Ino seemed confused but soon after she sighed. "I've noticed a few things about him, like how he spaces out a lot when he's in class or by himself. He's passive and never likes to argue when it's not for fun. He's pretty smart but keeps it to himself, not surprising. He really doesn't like to be around people he doesn't know, but you would of never guessed it...Whenever I see him smile it looks soo fake. I'd like to see a genuine smile from him. He's really attached to you too.... You must mean a lot to him... He probably doesn't even know I exist!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest after saying this. She seemed frustrated. Why?_

_Not once did she compare me to my brother. It was way different then the time Haruhi said what seperated Hikaru and I apart. She analyzed me as a person instead of one of the twins. Everything I said about a dumb girl analyzing me I take back. For some reason I wanted her to know me- even right now! But what if she got mad? I wanted her to know I was Koaru sooo bad...._

_He couldn't risk the chance of her hating him, so he pushed the thought aside. "....I'll give Koaru the letter for you.-"_

_"No!!!" She snatches the letter out of his hand before Koaru could react she continues. "I don't deserve to give him the letter now.... Not unless I can honestly say by just looking at the two of you, 'that one's Koaru'...." Koaru didn't say anything. He wouldn't of known what to say anyway...._

_"You seem real out of character Hikaru.... Your face is so calm, possibly a little hint of uncertainty? If there's something you wanna say just say it, gosh! Usually you would, your acting almost.... almost like Koaru." She smiles, dismissing her spoken thought. "No im just being silly. See ya!" He lets her leave this time but in his mind he couldn't help but whisper unheard words of, "No... don't go..."_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hikaru's cell phone ring. A groan of annoyance came from a sleepy Hikaru, who had fell asleep on an uncaring Koaru who was to buisy wrapped up in his thoughts. He now pushed Hikaru off his back. Koaru stretched out his back as Hikaru just let his pushed form fall and slam into a pillow.

The cell phone had already stopped ringing but it continued persistantly."Are you going to pick it up?" Koaru asked already knowing the answer to come. "No...We go through this every weekend. It's loud ass early bird Tamaki. You get it..." As on cue the phone began ringing again! Glacing quickly at the clock, Koaru saw that it was six in the morning. He shock his his head and let out a heavy sigh, then reluctantly grabbed the phone.

"What?" Koaru's voice came out dry and bitter.

"Oh Hikaru! You seem to be in such a bad mood this morning! What could possibly be the matter?!" Much emotion dripped out his voice.

His heart jerked painfully at the mistake, but he ignored it. "It's Koaru..... And the problem is normal people are sleep at six on a saturday morning."

"Oh, that's all?!" Koaru rolled his eyes he could almost see the idiot smiling on the other end of the line. "I have great news..... Haruhi's taking us to a commoner park today! Doesn't that sound like fun? Oh I can't wait!!! Now all I have to do is wake the others to tell them about-" Koaru hung up on the boss's rambles and got up to get ready. He was actually looking forward to it. He looked at Hikaru who was sound asleep. I'll.... I'll wake him after I get out the shower, no need to bother him now.

0o0o0o0o0o

Old rusted monkey bars, Slides boring to a two year old, A couple missing swings, and benches with dried up bird crap. Oh all the fun possibilities!Haruhi sighed regreting bringing the rich bastards here. "Well, this is the playgroung my father brought me to as a child. Go nuts..." With that she went in search for the cement and checkered tables, where old people played chess, so she could sit down and sleep on the table. To her surprise though when she had sarcastically said go nuts.... they really did go nuts.

Tamaki and Hunny sempai ran off to the slide and monkey bars for some good old fun. They squealled in joy as they tried to keep their balance on the swinging bridge. Mori seemed more than happy to go sit on one of the green benches that were marked so many times by the birds passing through. Apparently he had seen someone he knew....

Kyoya on the other hand was far from happy. You could tell he was upset that he woke up for this. He eyed the place suspiciously and finally decided to just take a seat beside Haruhi. Of course not without putting a silk handkercheif on the seat first. This action made Haruhi roll her eyes. Rich bastards!

Then their were two.... Koaru's eyes slowly drifted to Hikaru. He smiled linking his arm to his brother's arm. "Lets go on the swings." He said, pointing at them. He got ready to go but Hikaru slipped his arm from Koaru's.

"Don't feel like it, maybe later." His gaze toward Haruhi and Kyoya.

"But I wanted to tell you about why yesterday's game didn't work out...." He didn't follow his brother's gaze, he knew where, or rather whom, his eyes landed upon.

"But-"

"Nevermind."

Hikaru looked at his brother. A moment of silence. Why couldn't he tell what was wrong with his brother anymore? ".... let's go on the swings."

"No it's okay... Go play with your- I mean our toy. I wanna, I wanna be by myself anyway." He smiled and went off to go swingging. Hikaru stood their for a momment confused. He closed his eyes and mumbled. "Liar..." He opened them, they darted left to right. Koaru to Haruhi. He picked right.....

Koaru swang on one of the unbroken swings and swang himself. His eyes locked on Hikaru. I see.... So in the end, Haruhi will always come first... before your own brother. He swang in the swing, he couldn't let his thoughts take over. What was that? Jelousy? He laughed it off and started towhistle. Yeah he rather do that then search and find something in his heart that he didn't want to touch. So that's what he did he swang as he whistled......

0o0o0o0o0o

Mori smiled and waved at the girl who didn't notice he was standing there. He sat beside her and she jumped out of surprise. She looked toward him and asked, "M-Mori s-sempai? What...what are you d-doing at the p-park?" He looked at her and noticed her face change to a darker shade for the hundredth time... surprisingly it still entertained him to see such a drastic pigment change. He turned his head and pointed to HUnny who was running from Tamaki, who was it in a game of tag. Hinata smiled just noticing the presence of a hand full of her schoolmates. She waved at a curious Hunny sempai who gazed upon the two sitting on the bench.

"Hi, Hina- chaaan!" Came his childish reply, then he dashed off avoiding Tamaki by a land slide. She blushed at the nickname but said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Mori says feeling the need to ask, after answering the question himself.

Hinata bit her lip, embarrased. "Well I, I w-wanted to feed the birds. I saw s-some old c-commoner woman do it the o-other day and I..... I wanted to try it...." Her voice faded.

Mori smiled scratching his head. "..... where..... are the birds?" He felt bad for saying it because he was greeted with a pout and sorrowfull eyes from the Hyuuga girl.

"I, I've b-been t-tossing bread crumbs f-for over ten minutes!" She slouched in depression. "Not one bird h-has come..."

He looked at the bread crumbs on the floor.... They were almost on top of their feet. No wonder....

"It's too close... Toss it farther." He grabbed a handfull of bread crumbs. "Like this..." He tossed the crumbs in the air and at once a flock of birds came out of the tree.

Hinata gasped from the surprise of the birds and Mori's heart jerked at the sight of her beautiful face. She smiled and lookd at the birds peck at the bread, while Mori looked at her. Hinata bit her lip again, He figured it must be a habit of hers. He moved closer to her and he cautiously placed a hand over her's, that was resting on the bench. She looked at him, and blinked in confusion.

Their eyes were locked. He leaned forward. He was so close that his noe brushed against hers.... thump, thump, thump. Who's heart was that? They couldn't care less. Her eyes... His eyes... Her lips.... His lips.... His lips?! He was gonna kiss her! Thump, thump, thump. Was she ready for that?

Then it happened... he kissed her. And to her surprise, it was on the check. Once again she blinked in confusion, but of coarse that didn't stop her face from fading into a deep red color.....

She fidgeted under his gaze and poked her fingers together out of nervousness. She never felt this nervous in front of a guy before! "M-Mori s-sem-"

"Call me Mori-kun."

0o0o0o0o0o

**no im not too tired to tell you to review!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
